Tenkai Knights Swap
by GodzillaLVR
Summary: When someone COUGH Scorpidon COUGH Makes the Knights Beni Gen switch bodies what will happen?
1. Before the swap

CHAPTER 1

Guren's POV

"Tribitchuron" (Sorry I had to do that for my brother I know it is actually Tributon so just live with it!) "Cover me, I'm going in!" I yelled it seems that my team barely listens to me these days. I mean seriously I'm their leader but they just don't listen. They are always gawking at Beni, I mean sure she's cute but if she ran this team we would be a mess.

Beni's POV

I sighed, all of these boys who are a bunch of slobs are hooting at me, and I 'm sick of it, I have to destroy both of these worlds for the sake of everyone. At least Guren likes me, I think. Maybe if I am their leader for a day I can get them to hate me and leave me alone. That's all I want to be left alone, it's in my nature.

**A/N The switch may not happen 4 a little while maybe like 2 chapters but the chapters are short so bear with me**


	2. Before The Swap 2

Ceylan's POV

"Jeez Guren you could have just told me about it" I implied

"Well I just didn't want to upset you guys I mean it's obvious you all like her but I laid eyes on first"

"That's too bad cause' she hates you"

"Our Core Bricks" Guren said

"No dip Sherlock" 

Later on quarton

"Bravenwolf you and your knights are going to be hopless after what I do!" 

"Yeah Beast King? Bring it on!" 

_A beam of purple light shot out of the tower and hit the knights + Venetta + Dromus I_ They all passed out

**A/N This isn't one of the games for amusement this is a real body swap! Also you'll just have to wait and see who switches with who in the next chapter. Will they switch back? I don't know. Who will switch with who? No clue either. Will Guren and Beni kiss? That I know but I won't tell.S**


	3. Author's Notes Plz read

**A/N I have decided on the swaps and want to thank my friends at school for their ideas, also I want to shout out to valecad10 for being a great supporter, and also to Animaniacs4ever for reviewing all of my stories, You guys are great! **


	4. Waking up 1

Chooki's POV

I woke up and felt really groggy. I mean really like I had been hit in the head with a thousand pound football player. Then I looked at my walls and realized they had posters I had never seen before and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a comb and started to comb my green hair, and then it hit me I was in Toxsa's body.

Guren's POV

When I woke up I felt something was wrong but shrugged it off thinking it was just me being tired. Then I walked over to my desk noticing that it looked different. I reached to pick up a pencil and realized my hand was smaller. Then I checked my face in the mirror and saw it was Beni's. I screamed in delight

**A/N The only reason Guren was happy he was in Beni's body is because now he can search her room for evidence she likes him, also because he is a huge perv.**


	5. Waking up 2

Beni's POV

I woke up and immediately realized something was wrong, because I was in someone's house and I felt stronger. Then I noticed that this room was way messier then mine, so I went to the bathroom to see where I was, or who I was. Then I saw my face, his face. It was the face of Ceylan Jones. I Screamed.

**A/N Does anyone else find it weird that they all know where the person's bodies they have swapped into bathrooms are?**

Toxsa's POV

This was it, the day I had been waiting for, the day I was going to beat my highscore in Puppy Simulator 2000! (From teen titans go) I ran to my closet to get dressed and saw that they were all Gen's clothes. _They must all be playing a trick on me_ I thought. Then I ran to the bathroom **( A/N See there it is again!)** and saw that I had taken over Gen's body! Woah this is so cool, now I can punch Vilius in the face from behind!


	6. Waking up 3 The last one! For now:)

Ceylan's POV

I woke up and headed downstairs. I immediately noticed something was wrong when I saw the woman that was not my mother setting a table. "Come on Chooki get dressed and eat your breakfast" "My name isn't Chooki" I said and realized my voice was a bit deeper. "Don't be silly" I ran to the bathroom and saw tat I was in Chooki's body! _O no _I thought_ Chooki has football today._

Gen's POV

I woke up with a cat on my chest in a white room_. I don't have a cat_ I thought . Then I realized that Beni told me that Guren had a cat. Why would I be in Guren's room? Then I rushed to the bathroom **(A/N There it is with the random knowing of where a bathroom is! Again) ** I saw that I was in Guren's body. _Wait now I can get close to Beni. I've always loved her but she never loved me._

**A/N The'se chapters are short but I know what I'm doing so plz don't hate me for this**


	7. Guren

Guren's POV

_Maybe I should call the guys and Beni about this. Wait they might just laugh at me like they would. I have to ask Mr. White to change us back. Wait I might as well have some fun first._ Guren pulls **A/N THIS IS SO INNAPROPRIATE! I will just rewind a little** - - - ** A/N Rewinding! DONE!**

_I am going to have to ask Mr. White to change us back. I am going to call Beni. _(Pulls up futureistic watch thing and scrolls through for his contact) _Here it is _All of a sudden Beni's body's stomach growls. _ I wonder what Beni has to eat. _When Guren walked over to the cabinet and saw his hips were rolling. _ Maybe just a peek_ and started to pull down Beni's shorts **A/N Sorry just have to rewind again! - - - Done!**

_I wonder how Max is doing with Beni in my body. Well at least she knows how to feed him. You know I could probably figure out some stuff about how she feels about me. _The doorbell rings "Anyone there?" "Just a minute!' Guren said in Beni's voice. Guren walked over to Beni's closet to look for clothes. He saw a bra and. **A/N Sorry guys I just can't control this! I am just going to have to end the chapter here! Shoutout to mythic legend for favoriting me and to TNckitty for reviewing!**


	8. IMPORTANT COULD CHANGE UR LIFE!

**A/N Which character's Pov should be next? It's up to u to decide. Here are possible answers**

**Chooki**

**Beni**

**Toxsa**

**Gen**

**Ceylan**

**PLZ PM Me or place ur answer in reviews (Preferably PM ) Whoever is first will get their choice**


	9. Gen

**A/N Thanks to animaniacs 4 ever this chapter is by Gen's POV, Every other chapter until each has 2 chapters will be a question. If u are first to PM Me about it you will be mentioned! Up Here on the Announcements High Five animaniacs 4 ever! Plz read his Total Drama Champions! Another good thing about being up here is u get an ad for ur own story!**

Gen's POV

_Heh Where is a picture of Beni he should have one somewhere. Huh? Bravenwolf's Corebrick? "_Guren! Come down for breakfast!" _Oh I have to eat with his mom and dad. Maybe I'll stay this way so I'll at least have a family and can date Beni. Maybe I should call her _"GUREN NASH COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!" "Coming!"


	10. IMPORTANT COULD CHANGE UR LIFE 2

**A/N Which character's Pov should be next? It's up to u to decide. Here are possible answers**

**Chooki**

**Beni**

**Toxsa**

**Ceylan**

**PLZ PM Me or place ur answer in reviews (Preferably PM ) Whoever is first will get their choice**


	11. Chooki

**A/N CONGRAGULATIONS TO TNckitty for winning! She chose CHOOKI! Plz read her story A Fight from Darkness: Part 1- The DarkClan It would mean a lot NEW POLL WILL BE PUT UP AS THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THINK WHILE U ARE READING!**

**THE STAR REVIEWERS**

**1 animaniacs 4 ever**

**2 TNckitty**

Chooki's POV

_Oh crap I was supposed to have Football today. But now I'm Toxsa so I better call him. *Calls*_

"Hello? Toxsa? I think we switched Bodies!"  
>"Chooki It happened to you too? It's Me Ceylan I'm in ur bod!"<br>"This is so weird"  
>"Duh Now I can't make jokes without being suspicious!"<br>"Can You meet me at the park in 5 hours?  
>"Sure"<p>

_Man I hope we can switch back_

"Toxsa Get ready for your big video game tornament"

_Oh crap today is Toxsa's tornament day_


	12. Penultimate Announcement!

**A/N Which character's Pov should be next? It's up to u to decide. Here are possible answers**

**Beni**

**Toxsa**

**Ceylan**

**PLZ PM Me or place ur answer in reviews (Preferably PM ) Whoever is first will get their choice**


	13. Beni

**A/N animaniacs 4 ever has chosen Beni so there are just two left! Plz read his stories A TMNT Story chapters 1-6 they Rock! I am kind of sad that I won't be able to do ths leader board thing and all the announcements like this for a while if I'm in the mood I might make them switch again So here we go!**

Beni's POV

_Now I have parents? So I can be normal? The only downside of this is going to the bathroom and not getting to date Guren. Well if I have parents I'll be happy. _"Ceylan we have to go do some errands!" "All of a sudden Ceylan's watch thingy started ringing. "Just a minute mom! Man that felt good to say, then I picked up.  
>"Hello who is in Ceylan's body now?"<p>

"Toxsa? It's me Ceylan."

"We know it isn't because he is sitting right next to me in my body."

'So who are you then Toxsa?

"NO I'm Chooki now who are you?"  
>"Fine It's me Beni."<p>

"BENI!"

"yeah me so?"  
>"Meet us in the park in 5 hours<p> 


	14. Final announcement for now

**A/N Which character's Pov should be next? It's up to u to decide. Here are possible answers**

**Toxsa**

**Ceylan**

**PLZ PM Me or place ur answer in reviews (Preferably PM ) Whoever is first will get their choice**


	15. Ceylan

**A/N Congrats to TNckitty for winning! She chose Ceylan! She was the first to vote on the last announcement **

**THE STAR REVIEWERS/SUPPORTERS**

**1 animaniacs 4 ever**

**2 TNckitty**

**3 animaniacs 4 ever**

**4TNckitty**

**Now let's get this show on the road!**

Ceylan's POV

(One hour after Chooki called!)

So Chooki's mom drove me to football and I begged and pleaded her to let me not go and she thought I was crazy. Then I remembered that I was Chooki. Chooki's friend Donny (An OC! Of animaniacs 4 ever) came over to me and told me I was late. _ Oh great now I have to run laps and it isn't even my job_. "I'm disappointed in you Chooki you were the only person never tardy and u failed me." _Today was going to be a long day._


End file.
